staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Adairis
Adairis is the homeworld of the Viserak and the capitol of the Adairin Viserak Systems. History Boralissian Empire The Boralissians had controlled this planet and imported various species for food, Terraformation and entertainment for centuries, they even had a small military base in modern day Northsphere. The Boralissians had kidnapped early Viserak tribesman and planted them on planet Demidros as part of an experiment, they since have evolved seperately from Adairin Viserak. Viserak History As the Boralissian Empire fell their military base was lost with time, the Viserak eventually progressed over time forming small tribes and eventually larger nations, progress was very noticable during the First Adairion war that started as sword wielding armies at the beginning of the war turned into plane flying modern nations near the end, though the war lasted two centuries progress was rapid. Eventually near 2090's the Northspherians discovered the Boralissian Military base and with it the advanced technology that had been forgotten, the Northspherians reverse engineered it and copied it in secret before going on a war of conquest eventually conquering the globe by 2102, from which the Viserak began their space faring age. Wubbellian Occupation During the Wubbellian war, the Wubbellians occupied Adairis after the Viserak had been defeated, however the Viserak fought back and allied with their old enemies the Demitrosone after a long war the Wubbellian homeworld was glassed. Modern History The Viserak Civil war began and with that factions on Adairis were also polarized, though major rebel activity was quelled within a few years of the conflict. Sector Wars Because of the Civil War money and resources were low, the economy was failing and protesting and terrorism were high, Alexis Sugof colluded with Kaiser StratosTygo into stealing resources from the also weakened Natogytts, beginning the Sector wars. However major Viserak campaigns failed horribly and Alexis Sugof called off the invasion, beliving his generals were to blame, Gerard Tygore and many others refused to be charged with various crimes and rebelled, AVS forces fought the rebels throughout Northsphere. Not long after Loreko De'Tillios had arrived on the planet having stolen a small kandlian swarm he distracted AVS on Adairis long enough for him to form a cult of brainwashed Josminians. Homeland Crisis During the Battle of Krussia, the UTSEA , AoF, AVS ,Kandlian Swarm , Black Wing Squadron, Josminian Enclave AND the Lorekan Zealot Legions were all engaged in battle in and nearby the region, Harkoff and Cerda through their surveillance and Harkoff's powers witnessed Narune Tygore murdering Alexis Sugof and eradicating his forces before destroying the witness forces. Soon it was found out that Narune Tygore was really Loreko himself, at first it was thought that he was a Dark Passenger but it was later known that he was the last of the original Psions having frozen himself in the ice-fields of Chrysalvio, having been awakened in the 2450's by Kasil Orsin's defeat in the Planetary Dominance War of '53, though he did disguise himself as a Dark Passenger . Every force on Adairis allied together to defeat the powerful Loreko, a 100 multi-force squad led by StratosTygo and Gerard Tygore killed Loreko, unfortunately Roen and Gerard were lost in the battle, though they still lived their whereabouts were unknown for years. Category:Planets